


Nothing To Deserve

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Harold is having trouble accepting John's love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/gifts).



> Prompt: The way you said "I love you" - A whisper in the ear

John slid his arms around Harold’s hips and stood close at his back. Harold leaned into him with a grateful sigh. He petted John’s hands where they were clasped over Harold’s stomach.

They were standing in front of a mirror, and as John pressed his lips to Harold’s sideburn, he watched Harold’s eyes close, felt his entire body relax into the embrace.

“I love you,” John murmured into his ear, and Harold’s breath caught. John gave him a gentle squeeze, and a moment later Harold let the breath out. John nuzzled into his hair. “It’s okay. Does that scare you?”

“A little. I knew it already, of course. But to hear you say it…” He turned in John’s arms, kissed him clumsily. Then he continued in an awed tone. “What have I done to you, John? What have you done to me?”

John couldn’t stop the smirk tugging at his lips. “Do you want a list?”

Harold’s answering smile was fond and exasperated. He covered John’s mouth with his fingers, and John kissed them lightly too.

Harold continued in a halting voice. “Please understand, I don’t regret this. Not a single second. You are…the very best thing that has ever happened to me. But I still can’t help thinking you deserve better.” When he had finished speaking, Harold lowered his hand to John’s chest.

John replied urgently. “Harold, how can you say that? There is no-one better, no place I’d rather be.”

Harold’s gaze was kind, but pitying. “Of course you think so, you are in love. But objectively…”

John smoothed his hands up the curve of Harold’s back. “No. I haven’t lost my head over this. My mind is the clearest it’s ever been. Thanks to you.”

Harold’s eyes searched his for a long, lingering moment. He looked sad, but also gratified, and John could further detect an underlying guilt. Then Harold pitched forward in his arms, burying his face in John’s shirt with an “oh, _John_ ” that was almost a wail. John held him tight, and rocked them slowly side to side, which turned into a kind of shuffling dance after Harold’s tears dried up.


End file.
